Mardrömmen
by Smargden
Summary: En liten konfrontation mellan Draco M. och hans antagonist. (eller om det var tvärt om) den fins nu i en förbättrad version på engelska. fanfiction . net/s/12240615/1/


By Snargden

* * *

Helt AU. Hogwarts år 6 en bra bit in på hösten

* * *

Draco Malfoy var helt övertygad att han äntligen hade fått ett gyllene tillfälle att _bli ensam med Potter_ och han avsåg nyttja det till fullo, med tystnadsbesvärjelsen på sina fötter och osynlighetsbesvärjelsen över sig själv var han helt säker på att Potter inte hade upptäckt honom.

Han såg att Potter var upptagen med att kalla fram det speciella rummet som han själv också kallade fram för att reparera kabinettet, och just som han såg Potter kliva in i rummet sprang han efter simultant med att han sänkte Potter med en stunner, och följde efter honom in i mörkret. Det var först efter att han var på väg in där som han kom att reflektera att det stod 'NÖDUTGÅNG' direkt innanför dörren.

—

"Var är vi?" Frågade Draco den nu bundne och uppväckte Potter.

"På en ö som jag hoppas är helt utan befolkning, men en som har möjlighet att ta emot hela Hogwarts elevkår, och utan att några förföljare kan hitta oss."

"Men VAR — är vi?"

"Ingen aning."

"Så ingen kan hitta hit?"

"Med största sannolikhet inte.

"Du har gett mig ett ypperligt tillfälle — _crucio_." Draco blev ytterst förvånad när Potter inte vred sig i plågor och skrek ut smärtan, utan bara tittade på honom och log.

" ** _CRUCIO_** " nästan skrek Draco ut medan han i sina tankar ville åsamka Potter all smärta han magasinerat att få skicka på honom, men Potter bara log.

" ** _CRU_** _CIOooo_. . . " VAD HÄNDER? — Potter VAD HÄNDER?"

"Du följde efter mig — utan att vara inbjuden. Alla besvärjelser — All magi du gör eller har **in-** _ **CAR**_ **-sir-us** gjort mot mig överlämnar personens magi till den som den riktas mot. Därför tackar jag dig, _finite_." När Harry i sin utläggning vävde in besvärjelsen som skickade på fängslande rep mot avsedd person virades smidiga rep runt om Draco som föll när han inte längre hade möjlighet att parera viktfördelningen, detta simultant med att repen Draco hade bundit Potter med försvann.

Draco insåg att han just hade tagit ut de absolut sista magiska krafterna han hade när han försökte tortera Potter och när han föll kände kan även hur mörkret omslöt honom.

—

Han visste inte hur länge han hade varit avsvimmad, men den intensiva smärtan i högra benet kunde ha väckt honom från dödsriket.

" ** _VA FAAN GÖR DU_**?" Skrek han ut innan han noterade sin situation. Han satt bunden men med benen bara — högra benet kapat under knät, han såg hur Potter höll i benet med foten på, och skalade av skinnet, fick musklerna fria . . . och satte det över elden.

"Jag blev hungrig, och du är maten. Du kan få skinnet att tugga på — rått eller grillat?

Draco kände en våg av absolut skräck — och svimmade igen.

Han visste att han hade dåsat, och varit halvvaken emellanåt, det hade gjort ONT — rent ut förbannat ont många gånger. Men han hade valt att inte titta upp — det skulle bara göra ont värre, men nu tvingades han vakna upp.

"Draco — _gamle vän_ du har varit mig till stor nytta, men i morgon drar jag vidare, i natt ska jag tänka extra mycket på dig när jag äter ditt hjärta. Tänk Draco — tänk på att genom mig lever du vidare även om det är indirekt. Farväl." hörde Draco just som han kände hur något slets ut ur hans bröst och allt blev åter svart — mycket svart.

—

Nästa gång han märkte att tankarna fungerade försökte han känna vad mer som hade tagits av honom, det han först märkte var hur vått det var, så han räknade med att regnet hade väckt honom igen — och märkte också att av det lilla han hade fått för att hållas vid liv så ville lite rester komma ut naturliga vägen så att säga — så han gjorde som han hade gjort var gång det hände där han var upphängd — han släppte ut det.

Bara lite efter det hörde han röster han inte hade hört på . . . på länge, men det de sa var inte trevligt.

"Faan vad de luktar — dä är Draco som har skete på sig i sängen."

"Ja FY FAAAN — ÖPPNA .. faan vi har ju inge fönster . . släpp ut mig, men väck fanskapet så . . . nä öppna dörrarna till duschen — leh-vi- _COR_ -pus."

Han kände den underliga känslan att sväva fram och när det kalla vattnet började spolade över honom insåg han att han var tillbaks i Slytherin och att de andra hade leviterat honom in i duschen med sängutrustning och allt. Å lika bra var det — om han had . . . **han hade** — skitit medan han låg kvar i sängen istället för att låta sig vakna och stiga upp för att gå på toa . . . ' _djävla Potter — varför får jag inte ens drömma bra drömmar där jag får vinna över dig_.' Tänkte Draco medan han rev sig loss ur det sömndruckna tillståndet för att reglera vattentemperaturen, de andra hade bara öppnat för det kalla vattnet.

************** Fine ************


End file.
